Todo por unas Hamburguesas
by KIRYUU-SENSEI
Summary: mikan trabaja como camarera, tiene poco dinero y no estudia desde los 15. un grupo de chicos/as se empieza a interesar en ella por su personalidad bipolar. MIKXNATSUXZEROXKANAMEXYUKI Tambien personajes de vampire knight
1. Chapter 1

Otra historia.

Lo siento mucho por comenzar otra historia habiendo comenzado ya una pero es que tengo un blog de notas donde hago mis historias y la otra historia la estoy tratando de terminar pero esta ya la e terminado. Escribiré un capitulo cada 3 o cuatro días.

Comentar. Please!

GAKUEN ALICE LE PERTENECE A HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.

LOS PERSONAJES DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT LE PERTENECEN A MATSURI HINO. (ya saldrán)

NO A MI U.U

En negrita son las conversaciones. En cursiva los pensamientos.

_**TODO POR UNAS HAMBURGUESAS…**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**Una hamburguesa de carne y extra de cebolla! Mesa 3-**

**Marchando!-**

**Unas patatas con queso y tomate mesa 9-**

**Marchando también!-**

**Vamos Mikan date prisa con los pedidos!-**

**Sisi!-**

Esta chica era Mikan Sakura de apenas 18 años, empezó a trabajar a los 15 después de que su familia le comunicase que no podía seguir estudiando a causa del poco dinero que tenían.

Sus padres estaban separados y Mikan vivía con su madre. Pero ahora tenía otros planes. Después de trabajar durante casi 3 años en el _MAX'S AND BURGUER_ y ganar 1500 yenes al mes, había ahorrado y alquilado un piso a las afueras de la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio donde vivía su madre. Le daría parte de su dinero cada mes y el resto sería para ella. Durante esos casi 3 años todos los meses le había dado 500 jenes al mes a su madre para ayudarla y el resto lo ahorraba, ahora por fin podría independizarse.

Eran casi las 8:00 de la noche y el local seguía tan lleno como siempre.

Era un lugar el cual se convertía en restaurante de lujo por las tardes, cafetería por las mañanas y hamburguesería y restaurante de comida rápida por la noche. El local era muy famoso por la deliciosa comida que preparaba, pero también por inventar platos de comidas especiales, sus cocineras: Anna Umenomiya y Nonoko Ogasawara eran las mejores y las más rápidas.

Mikan tomaba los pedidos en la caja y a veces hacia de camarera. Trabajaba todos los días excepto los domingos de cuatro de la tarde a 10 de la noche.

Ese día era sábado y Mikan se mudaría de casa de su madre al día siguiente para empezar a vivir sola.

**Chicas!, chicas! habéis oído esta noticia!-**

**Que noticia?-**

En ese momento solo quedaban 6 camareras incluyendo a Mikan y ahora estaban en el descanso cuado Sumire Shouda otra de las camareras de 19, entró gritando.

**Quieres callarte niña- **le exigió Mikan.

**No quieres oír mi noticia!**- preguntó Sumire excitando a Mikan a la curiosidad pero sin demostrarlo. Toda la sala olía a fritanga y a dulce, producto de la cocina, ya que estaban justo en una sala sin puerta al lado de la cocina.

**Habla. seguro que no es interesante…**-

**Pues mira!-** dijo Sumire sacando un periódico- **Mira la portada del periódico!. La leeré para todas.!-**dijo muy, muy excitada-**``Por fin libertad para la Academia Alice después de la gran disputa de poderes de hace unos meses, ahora hay tres directores. Y una nueva regla nunca oída: Los estudiantes de Gakuen Alice podrán salir del recinto escolar y recibir visitas de sus familiares, también podrán retirarse de la academia si así lo desean´´**

…..

En la sala reino un silencio sepulcral.

**¿Y?... Te lo dije.. No sería interesante…-** dijo Mikan, aunque la curiosidad le podía. Estaba a punto de levantarse.

**¡¿Cómo que no es interesante?.! Es que no lo sabes?! La Academia Alice es una academia especializada para famosos, ricos y chicos súper inteligentes! Hasta hace 1 año había un director que no dejaba salir a los estudiantes de la academia hasta que se graduaban! Ni si quiera podían recibir visitas de sus familias! ¡Y ahora si que pueden! dicen que todos son guapísimos y muy ricos! **– Sumire estaba echando chispas. Tenía los ojos con corazones.

**No me interesan los niños ricos-**

**¡Entonces piensas que trabajaras aquí durante toda tu vida! vas a seguir comprandote libros y estudiando por tu cuenta!…por favor Mikan! todas aquí somos mayores que tu y todas hemos acabada la secundaria y preparatoria y aun así no somos tan inteligentes como tu! lo acepto! tu tienes futuro! tendrías que aprovechar tu inteligencia!.**- Sumire estaba muy contenta con lo que había dicho y después de eso se fue a seguir con su turno.

Ana Umenomiya, Nonoko Owasawara, Misaki Harada, Yukki Cross y Mikan se quedaron calladas. Sumire tenía razón y Mikan lo sabia.

_Es verdad. desde que salí de secundaria me he estado comprando libros para seguir estudiando_-pensó Mikan- _Y aun así no me servirá de nada._

**¡Bueno chicas a seguir con vuestro trabajo!**- ese fue Max el dueño del local, el cual llevaba abierto 5 años, tenia 38 años y para tener casi 40 años era muy apuesto. Rubio con ojos color mostaza y de físico fuerte.

**¡Venga! ¡Vamos!- **

El silencio que estaba en la sala de descanso desapareció y las cinco que quedaban fueron a ocupar sus puestos de trabajo.

Otra vez el local estaba lleno.

**Un filete con patatas por aquí!, para la mesa 4!salón-**

**Espaguetis tres delicias por favor!, para la mesa 10!salón-**

**Sopa tres estrellas, mesa 26, terraza trasera!-**

**Sopa de la casa, mesa 18 terraza delantera –**

**Una coca-cola mesa 3, salón-**

Se comunicaban haci.

Mikan tenía que llevar todos esos pedidos ya que sus compañeras estaban ocupadas.

El local era bastante grande: un salón grande con 30 mesas, una terraza delantera con vistas a un bosque con 30 mesas y terraza delantera donde estaba la entrada y estaba la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio con también 30 mesas. Las camareras utilizaban patines para servir a los clientes por lo cual se desplazaban muy rápido pero tenían que tener mucho equilibrio por que siempre llevaban bandejar llenas comida y bebidas.

Mikan ya estaba llevando su último pedido cuando derrepente cae llevándose por delante la coca cola.

**Pero que?..**- calló.

**Camarera inútil…-** Mikan levanto la cabeza para ver a una chica de pelo rojo y ojos azules- tenia la pierna estirada y claramente le había echo una zancadilla a Mikan, pero Mikan ya estaba acostumbrada, no sabia porque, pero algunas chicas trataban así a las camareras.

**Haver si tienes cuidado muerta de hambre…-** dijo la chica para luego darse la vuelta y salir.

Todos miraban a Mikan que poco a poco se levantaba.

Todos murmuraban.

**Seria una de las niñas de esa academia…-**

**Me han dicho que empezaron a salir hace 3 días…-**

**Todos son muy guapos…3-**

**Si pero esa chica era muy desagradable…**- Mikan miró hacia atrás para ver a Sumire con el seño fruncido.

**¿Estas bien?**-

**Si...-** dijo Mikan secamente. Muchas personas se acercaron a Mikan para preguntarle :

¿estas bien.?

Mikan sonrío ampliamente como a veces lo solía hacer.

Muchas gracias….-y se fue a la cocina a cambiarse de uniforme ya que estaba llena de bebida.

Todos al principio odiaban a Mikan por su baja condición social, pero luego poco a poco fueron enamorándose de ella, de su personalidad y de su curiosa, peculiar pero hermosa sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba.

GRACIAS!


	2. Chapter 2

**OTRO CAPI!**

GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN Y TAMPOCO LOSPERSONAJES DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT: GA: Higuchi Tachibana VK: Matsuri Hino

_**TODO POR UNAS HAMBURGUESAS!**_

**CAPITULO 2:**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Mikan se había mudado a su nueva casa, al principio le resulto difícil dejar a su madre y todos los días pensaba en ella y se lamentaba por haberse cambiado, pero eso ya había pasado por que ahora Mikan estaba más feliz que nunca. No sabía por que.

**MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHIRA! VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-**

**Sisi, oye no hace falta que grites!-** Mikan salio de la cocina detrás de la barra.

**Pero es que!…..Es que no me sale!…- **

Mikan trataba de enseñar a Yukki Cross, su prácticamente mejor amiga, a llevar dos bandejas de comidas llenas, una en cada mano, con patines, algo que resultaba difícil, pero que todas ecepto Yukki sabían hacer.

GLAN!

El sonido de del metal contra el suelo resonó en todo el restaurante, menos mal que no había clientes…

**Pero que torpes eres!...-**dijo Mikan sin parar de reír- **Y eso que las bandejas estaban vacías que si no! Que no te dejen entrar en la cocina!Que explota!**- reía y reía …

**Yo no soy torpe!-** Yukki se puso a la defensiva estaba roja como un tomate por la ira y la vergüenza, aunque ver a Mikan reír de esa manera la alegraba un poco. Todas las demás también se reían.

**Eh!..Eh!..chicas…Yukki pronto aprenderá, déjenla en paz, **

**¿de acuerdo?**-Max estaba mucho mas contento que de costumbre. También se reía por lo de Yukki.

**Sisi-**

**Oye, a que viene tanta sonrisa y tantos arreglos, todavía no nos lo has dicho y lo prometiste la semana pasada!-**

**Tranquila, tranquila, Mikan-chan!...pues es que hoy….VIENE MI HIJO!-**

…

**TIENES UN HIJO!-**gritaron todas a la vez

**No lo había dicho antes?-** tonto

**No…creo que se te a pasado…-**Mikan estaba sorprendida, un poco.

**Y como se llama?, Como es?, Cuantos años tiene?, Es inteligente?, Cual es su color favorito? y su comida? Y…-**

**Calla Sumire!, deja de hacer tantas preguntas!…¿Por qué no lo hemos conocido antes?**- Mikan todavía sorprendida no podía aguantarse las ganas de preguntar.

**Primero: se llama Kaname, segundo: es tan guapo como yo! Tercero: tiene 19 años, Cuarto: es muy inteligente, Quinto: no lo se, Sexto: tampoco lo se…-**dijo Max con una sonrisa y una voz demasiado cantarina.

**Y mi pregunta QUE?- **

**Aaaa…..no lo habéis conocido antes por que estaba en la Academia Alice.-**

…

**¡ESTABA EN LA ACADEMIA ALICE!**-volvieron a gritar todas

.

**Y esta en la Academia, todavía-**

**Y por que viene hoy? por que no vino hace un mes cuando empezaron a salir?**-preguntó Misaki.

**Espera un momento, si tu hijo tiene 19, entonces…-**Mikan empezó a contar distraídamente con los dedos mientras los demás la observaban**-¡TENIAS 19 CUNADO NACIO TU HIJO! ¡QUE JOVEN!**

Todas las demás se quedaron en shock.

**Era demasiado joven? A mi me parece la edad adecuada…^O^- **

**Y su madre?-**pregunto Anna

**Murió en el parto-**dijo Max un poco menos feliz, en sus ojos se veía nostalgia, amó y ama mucho a la difunta madre de su hijo.-**pero bueno…**

**Lo siento…-** dijeron todas.

**Y por que esta en la Academia?-**preguntó Nonoko curiosa.

**Mmm? Pues no se! Cuando el tenia 10 años me dijeron que la Academia Alice era una de las mejores del mundo así que hice todo lo posible para que estudiara en ella…..-**Max tenia cara de pensador.

**A los diez años? Entonces no lo vez desde hace 9 años ¿no?-**Mikan estaba llevándose muchas sorpresas ese día.

**Exacto!-**

**mmm**-

Ya era de noche y Mikan estaba impaciente (le comía la curiosidad por conocer al hijo de su raro jefe ¿seria igual de raro?), Max les había descrito muy específicamente a Kaname cuando tenia 10 años, incluso les había mostrado fotos de cuando era pequeño.

El chico era muy guapo y seguramente lo seguiría siendo, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones con brillo rojo.

Max les había dicho que Kaname le había mandado una carta en la cual decía que iría al restaurante a las siete en punto de la noche y iría con su mejor amigo.

**Eran las 6:53**

**Las 6:54**

**Las 6:55**

**Todavía las 6:55**

Mikan y las demás dejaron de mirar el reloj, Mikan no sabia por que, pero estaba muy nerviosa, pero no por que un chico muy apuesto estuviese a punto de venir, sino por que tenia un presentimiento, sentía que esa noche su vida cambiaria radicalmente.

TIN TIN.

La campana de la entrada sonó y todas ecepto Mikan, que seguía pensando en su mundo y en el presentimiento que tenia, se giraron para ver el reloj y seguidamente a la puerta.

**Las** **7:00.**

KURAN KANAME Y SU MEJOR AMIGO, KIRYUU ZERO, ENTRARON POR LA PUERTA.

…

XD

**QUE TAL?**

**PASADO EL PROXIMO CAPI!**

**EN EL PROXIMO OS VAIS A SORPRENDER! SI HASTA YO ME SORPRENDI CUANDO LO ESCRIBI! ( no lo subo ahora por que tengo que corregirlo y con los deberes y todo me doy un tiempo)**

**EN EL PROXIMO POR FIN APARECE MI QUERIDO HYUUGA NATSUME!**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
